I Guess Fairytales Do Exist
by Nicole Blaire
Summary: Johan is dating Judai. Until he meets his dark half, Haou. He proposes to Johan and asks him to go back home with him in Paris. Is Johan going to leave Judai for his dark half, Haou?


**I Guess Fairytales Do Exist**

Chapter 1

Judai and Johan were at the Oris dorm pretty much making out. Johan was on top. He shoved his tongue in Judai's mouth causing him to moan.

Then someone knocked on the door. Johan growled. He got up and opened the door to find Haou standing there.

"AAAAAH!!" Johan screamed. He jumped and landed in Judai's arms.

"Relax Jo-kun," Judai said lovingly. "It's just my dark half, Haou."

"But don't you remember what he did in that dimension?!" Johan asked surprised by what he just heard.

"He's been going to therapy," Judai whispered.

"I can hear you!" Haou said trying to get their attention.

"Sorry," they said. Judai put Johan on the ground and let Haou in.

"What are you doing here?" Judai asked.

"Well I was walking home from…_a place_--"

"Therapy?" Judai interrupted.

"Yes. And I thought I'd come visit you."

"That's nice of you," Johan said. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

Judai stifled a laugh.

Haou smacked his arm playfully. "You wanna grab a smoothie?"

"Sure," the two said. They walked in the lunch room and grabbed a smoothie.

It turned out that Johan and Haou had a lot in common. All though maybe that was because Haou is half of Judai. But who knows?

When they all walked back in the dorm they were laughing.

"Oh my god, those were the funniest stories I've ever heard," Judai laughed.

"I never knew you had a soft side," Johan said.

Haou chuckled. "Yeah, that therapist turned me into a big, warm sap."

They all laughed again.

"So, are you guys doing anything tomorrow?" Haou asked.

"Well, I was gonna help Judai study for exams," Johan said.

"No, it's ok," Judai said. "You two have fun. I'll study with Asuka."

"Are you sure Ju-chan?"

"Totally."

"Ok, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Haou said.

"Bye." they said.

Chapter 2

The next day, Johan and Judai, were at the dorm waiting for their dates to get their.

About five minutes later, Asuka and Haou were at the door.

"Hey guys," Johan said.

"Hey Johan, hey Judai," Asuka said.

"Are you ready?" Haou asked.

The bluenette nodded.

"Have fun," Judai said as he smiled.

"Ok." Johan kissed Judai goodbye and then left with Haou. "So where do you wanna go?"

"Well, there's a party in the Academy," Haou said. "I was thinking we could go together."

"Uuuuum…" was all Johan could say.

"As friends," Haou added.

"Ok," Johan said relieved.

They danced all night it seemed. When they got back it was seven minutes after midnight.

"Wow, you guys were out late," Judai laughed.

"Sorry, we lost track of time," Haou said.

"It's ok. I'll see you later, Haou."

"Bye."

Johan sat down next to Judai. "Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I felt a little guilty leaving you here."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's just…something about Haou makes me…feel like I love him or something."

Judai laughed. "If you hadn't noticed, Haou is half of me so it's normal to feel that way."

"Oh. That makes sense."

Judai laughed again. "Let's get some sleep."

They laid down and cradled each other. Then they fell asleep.

Chapter 3

The next day after exams, Johan was on his way back to the brunette's dorm. Until he came running toward him screaming, "Jo-kun, Jo-kun! Guess what?!"

"What is it?" Johan asked.

He tackled him with a hug. "I got an A!"

"Get out!"

"I'm serious!"

"Oh my god, I'm so happy for you!!" They hugged again. They jumped up and down like little kids and then skipped down to the dorm.

Johan picked Judai up bridal style and tossed him on the bed. "You know, we never finished our moment from the other night."

"Really?" Judai asked.

"You don't remember?" Johan asked confused.

"You're gonna have to jog my memory," the brunette teased.

The bluenette smirked. He got on top of his lover and kissed him like he would never see him again.

Judai moaned loudly.

Johan chuckled. Then he liked Judai's lips asking for an entrance.

Judai gladly opened his mouth.

They both started moaning as they played tonsil hockey. Of course Johan won and mapped out Judai's whole mouth.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Not again!!" they both yelled.

Johan started to get up but Judai pulled him back down. "I'll get it, you just sit down and relax."

"Ok."

When Judai opened the door, he saw--big surprise--Haou. "Haou? Aren't you supposed to be on a plane?"

"It was delayed," he explained. "It won't be coming until tonight at eleven."

"Oh."

"Can I speak to Johan?"

"Uh, sure. Jo-kun?"

Johan stood up and walked to the door. "What's up Haou?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" he asked.

"Um, ok." He stepped outside closed the door but not all of the way.

Judai stepped into the kitchen so he was sure he didn't hear anything.

Haou got down on one knee. "Johan. I love with all of my heart. Will you marry me?"

Johan was speechless.

"Look, I know you're dating Judai right now but I love you."

"Haou, I don't know. I need some time," Johan said.

"I don't have time. I'm going back home tonight. If you join me on the plane then I'll take your answer as a yes." He kissed him on the cheek and then left.

Johan was speechless again. He turned around and walked back in the dorm.

"Is everything ok?" Judai asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. He just wanted to talk about some _personal_ things," Johan said.

"Oh. So where were we?"

"Well…I was on top of you kissing you like crazy."

"Ooh, how romantic."

They continued where they left off.

Chapter 4

That night, Johan was at the Oris dorm alone. He realized that he really loved Haou. He left a note for Judai on the night stand. Then he grabbed his stuff and ran to the airport. He had to hurry because it was already 10:30.

When he was more than half way there, Johan twisted his ankle. "Ah, shit!" he yelled. He still tried to make the plane but his twisted ankle caused him to move slower.

When he finally got there, the plane was already taking off. "NO!!" he yelled again.

A security came up behind up. "Excuse me, sir, were you meant to be on that plane?"

Johan sighed. "I guess not." He walked back home. He ran into Judai outside the dorm.

"Johan! Where were you? I couldn't find you!"

"I'm sorry, Ju-chan. I didn't mean to scare you," Johan said.

"Jo-kun are you--are you crying?"

"Um, yeah, I took a walk because I couldn't sleep and I twisted my ankle," he lied. Well it was true but that wasn't the reason why he was crying.

Judai picked him up bridal style. "Lets go put some ice on it."

Johan stared at him.

Judai chuckled. "Don't worry. I've got you." Then he started walking.

"Boy do you ever," Johan said. _I guess fairytales do exist_, the bluenette thought.

**THE END**


End file.
